fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Arena
Cecilia Arena is a main character in Global Stars and is a member of the group Sexy Chou. Her image color when performing is orange. Appearance Cecilia has tanned skin, shoulder length dark orange hair in twin tails, and orange eyes. She wears her school uniform most of the time. She wears an orange A-shirt and denim shorts during gym and track. Her casual outfit is a Punk Lolita dress with black and orange short shorts underneath it, black kneesocks with white skulls, black bows with winking skulls on her twin tails, and black short boots. Her swimwear is an orange tankini. History Cecilia was born in Argentina in a large and low income family of ten with her maternal grandparents, her paternal grandparents, her parents, her two older sisters, and her older brother who lived in a poor neighborhood. Her family was poor and all of them had jobs of some sort, except for her because she wanted to play all day and just be a kid. But her family disallowed it and said that she needed to get a job. Cecilia became a delinquent after still refusing to get a job and created a gang of kids who faced the same situation she did named "Los Alborotadores", or "The Troublemakers", that caused trouble for her town and rebelled against their small town's expectations of getting a job out of "revenge". In fact, she was nicknamed "La Alborotadorita" or "The Little Troublemaker" by everyone in the town; her gang members nicknamed her "Alborita". When she was 14, her family had saved enough money to move to Japan in order to have a better life and to make Cecilia stop her delinquent ways. Cecilia was interested in idols when she saw a group of them performing on TV in their new house and she liked their outfits and dancing. Her interest in singing began when she listened to Kevin Karla and La Banda with her older sisters. Before joining Sexy Chou, Cecilia received three tutors: one to teach her how to speak in Japanese and to create clothes, one to teach her how to sing in Japanese, and one to teach her how to dance. Her first tutor Adela Yamaguchi is her maternal grandmother's old friend from their traveling days and she is now a designer who creates outfits for idols; Adela also helped Cecilia's older siblings with their Japanese. Señora Adela, as Cecilia and her siblings call her, allowed Cecilia to be her pupil and not only teaching her how to make outfits, but also how to create them from the heart and not just the mind. She helped Adela with making outfits for idols, cleaning and maintaining the designing tools, and cleaning up Adela's headquarters before opening and closing time. Cecilia was now ready to become an idol, so she signed up for three idol auditions; they did not work out. The first audition rejected her because of her ethnicity, the second audition rejected her because she looked like a rock singer than an idol, and the third audition did work out; she was in a unit with two boys and three girls, but they and especially their designer did not like her making the outfits. Cecilia left the unit--she does not even bother to remember its name--and signed up for another audition where she could be accepted for her ethnicity, appearance, and designer skills. During her fourth audition at World Idol Academy Tokyo, the judges were pleasantly surprised to have someone of Cecilia's ethnicity and they enjoyed how her rock singer look was unique. The judges were also impressed to see an idol not only being able to sing and dance, but also able to create designs and outfits. When she got a surprise email that told her she was accepted, she was overjoyed. Cecilia then told her family; every one of the family members were very happy for her and had a huge party to celebrate her enrollment in the academy that day. Personality Cecilia is an energetic and extroverted girl, but also has a gentle, patient, and understanding side to her. She focuses on details and has an eye for design. She is bold and expresses herself through her energy and designs. She is also sociable and perceptive which makes her good with people and their problems. Cecilia is rational and practical with a dislike of arbitrary discussions due being direct. However, her directness can come off as being rude or insensitive even though she never means to. She is emotionally awkward and has a hard time showing her feelings--especially negative and/or complicated ones such as sadness and infatuation--to others. She can be impatient if she cannot get a detail right; she is also easily frustrated and easily bored. She enjoys living in the moment, but this often causes her to miss the big picture. Despite being tactless at times and having difficulty reading some social situations, Cecilia is a fun-loving girl who is extremely faithful to her friends. She loves wearing Punk Lolita and buying and wearing hats and punk hair accessories. She also is obsessed with safety pins and buying them. Cecilia takes any criticisms to heart and often tries very hard--sometimes too hard--to impress others due to being rejected multiple times in the past. She tries her very hardest not to upset others. Cecilia wants to put her delinquent past behind her and focuses on the present and future. She likes to give people nicknames and sometimes acts like a child. She teases others to see their reactions, but she never does it in a mean way. However, she can be sensitive to teasing which makes her an easy target for people like Hibiku and it does not take much for her to blush and/or to get flustered. She sometimes also likes to pull harmless, practical jokes and pranks on people. Since Cecilia came from a small town in a small neighborhood where the people are close to and are protective of each other, she retains that mentality by being caring and rather protective towards her group. But she also acts like a big sister or mother if someone needs it, especially if the person is being bullied since she despises bullying, regardless if the person is in her group or not; this is also due to the mentality of living in a small town and small neighborhood. Relationships Anna Lee: Former unit mate and friend. Anna is the first person that Cecilia shows her designs to. Cecilia always keeps the group's possibility going and addresses Anna with the "-san" suffix. She sometimes calls Anna "Señorita Anna" or simply "Señorita". But Cecilia also calls Anna "Antana" when Anna bullies other students due to Cecilia's detestment of bullying. Carmen Castro: Unit mate and close friend; both of them love fashion. Cecilia enjoys designing with Carmen and calls her "Carmelita", but sometimes calls her "Menchu" when teasing her, when she's being stubborn, or when Cecilia loses an argument with her which is almost always. Hibiku Okudan: Unit mate and close friend. Cecilia is a target for Hibiku's occasional teasing. She enjoys him watching her designing and has even made a few outfits with him. She calls him "Hibida", but also calls him "Hibidan" when she gets teased by him. Hibiku is the second person that Cecilia shows her designs to. She often teases him and gets flustered around him because she has a crush on him. Cecilia likes Hibiku's reaction when she gives him Kappa Ebisen instead of French fries. Hye Yun: Former unit mate and friend. Cecilia calls her "Yu-tan", but also calls her "Yunita" when teasing her. Jesenia Arena: Cecilia's mother. She knows about Cecilia's personality and hopes that that being an idol will help her change somewhat. The two are close. Bolívar Arena: Cecilia's father. He is amused by Cecilia's personality due to having a similar one when he was young. The two are very close. Yamila Arena: Cecilia's eldest sister. She finds Cecilia's personality hard to handle. The two are close. Yesenia Arena: Cecilia's elder sister. She likes Cecilia's personality despite it being a hassle at time. Raúl Arena: Cecilia's older brother. He cares for Cecilia, but wants her to be more mature. The two are rather close. Dalia Arena: Cecilia's paternal grandmother. She is amused by Cecilia's personality due to her and her son having it. The two are really close. Esteban Arena: Cecilia's paternal grandfather. He is good with dealing Cecilia's personality. The two are very close. Eneida Aiza: Cecilia's maternal grandmother. She wants Cecilia to be somewhat less troublesome and more mature. The two are close. Aitor Aiza: Cecilia's maternal grandfather. He likes Cecilia's personality, but also wants her to be more mature. The two are very close. Adela Yamaguchi: Cecilia's former mentor. She helps Cecilia with Japanese, designing clothes, having a goal that benefits more than just herself, and to be more mature. The two are extremely close. Affiliated Units *Sexy Chou - Designer *??? - With Hibiku Okudan *Tsubaki Team - Cosette Bennett, Hye Yun, and Rodrigo Jurina Etymology Cecilia: Cecilia is a Spanish name and is the Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name Caecilius which derives from the Latin word caecus which means "blind". Arena: Arena means "sand". Her name means "blind sand". Solos Quotes Sorry, even though I'm good at math, I take all the strategies there nice and slow! -Cecilia in Episode 2, after Anna told her that 6 times 4 is 24. Chi-chi-chi-chi! Come and catch me, Menchu! -Cecilia in Episode 2, after Carmen gets mad at her after Anna threw an ensaimada that Cecilia threw at her in the bin and just before Carmen angrily chases after Cecilia. Trivia *Cecilia is a pop idol. *Cecilia often makes Punk Lolita dresses for herself when she is bored and/or not making designs and outfits for her unit mates. *Her favorite foods are curry rice, hamburg steak, ramen noodles, grilled beef, and spicy food. **She loves ramen noodles and grilled beef the most, and would beg people to give her some if they have any. *Her least favorite foods are sashimi and umeboshi. *She takes her hair down before sleeping and puts it up in the morning. *Her audition grade is B. *She is nicknamed Cilia and Ceci-chan. **She often refers to herself as Cilia when she is talking to herself during her designing work. *Cecilia uses Spanish words in her sentences and slips to Spanish when excited, angry, or upset. **She can speak fluent Spanish and is also able to speak in Japanese; she can speak some basic English and is still learning. **She uses Spanish when talking to her family and Adela *When she gets teased, she makes a cute "chi~chi~chi~" noise while gritting her teeth. *She brags about her hat and safety pin collections. *Cecilia used to be very tomboyish when she was a kid, but she has toned that down as she got older. *She does not care about and is not interested in Angel StarPrime because she thinks that they are not anything special. *Cecilia's birthday is on March 21, which makes her an Aries. *She likes to read shounen manga and action/adventure books. *She can sing in Japanese and Spanish; the only songs that she sung before were folk songs, Argentina's nation anthem, and the anthem of Los Alborotadores. **Her practicing song is "Iridescent Happiness" and she often sings in Spanish when practicing. *Cecilia enjoys listening to J-pop music, Latin pop music, and alternative rock music. **Her favorite idol group is a half-Japanese, half-Mexican all-girl idol group called "Quiero Ver Ti", or QVT for short. **Her favorite song from that group is "Sólo Tú y Yo". *Her full name is Cecilia Arena Aiza, but prefers to go by Cecilia Arena. **Aiza means "cliff" or "rock" in Basque. ***Her full name means "blind sand rock" or "blind sand cliff". *Cecilia likes to watch shounen anime and girls-with-guns anime. **She has no favorite shounen anime, but her favorite girls-with-guns anime is Hot Shot Girl. ***She usually does not eat or drink while watching shounen anime; if she does, she has popcorn and a soda. ***She eats a ramen noodle cup with her mouth when no one is looking (but uses a spoon when someone is there) and drinks C.C. Lemon while watching Hot Shot Girl. *Cecilia gets excited before performing on stage. *Besides being an idol, Cecilia wants to be a designer and own a department store that sells Punk Lolita dresses. *She likes to eat ice cream and sometimes eat lots of it. *Cecilia likes to cosplay as Tenshizora Akari from Hot Shot Girl. *She absolutely loves Nekketsune Akari and refers to her as "Hot Shot-chan". *Her favorite snack is Kappa Ebisen, which is a crunchy, shrimp-flavored snack resembling French fries; she likes to prank Hibiku with them by giving him Kappa Ebisen instead of French fries, calling them "shrimp fries" or "shrimp-flavored French fries". *Whenever a prank is successful, she makes two V signs with both hands and shouts "¡Viva-viva-viva yo!" which means "Long live, long live, long live, me!" Then she says "¡Me voy!"--which means "I'm off!"--and runs off. *Cecilia has her own pose that she performs during the end of her solos called the "Ceci-Cilia Viva Pose". She would snap her fingers with one hand while saying "Ceci", do it again with the other hand while saying "Cilia", make a V-sign with one hand while saying "Vi", do it again with the other hand while saying "Va", and finish the pose by doing V-signs with both hands, winking, and saying "Pose!" *Her fans call her the "Playful and Energetic Argentinean" due to being the only known idol to come from Argentina and for her playful, energetic personality. *Cecilia has Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, YouTube, Vine, and the Sexy Chou page. *She acts in live-action tween sitcoms and one of the well-known tween sitcoms she acts in is called Angelic Imp-chan the Prankster which is about a mischievous, prank-loving girl named Tenshizora Yanchame--nicknamed Angelic Imp-chan--who makes the people she likes smile and "terrorize" the people she dislikes. She also stars in a Angelic Imp-chan the Prankster movie which is a TV special. *Cecilia is a (closet) fan of Rine-tan and Friends: Imaginary Adventures and watches it in her closet. *On YouTube, she does reaction videos, "Let's Plays", unboxing videos, Punk Lolita fashion videos, and posts music videos. She also posts videos showing off her hat, accessory, and safety pin collections. **Her YouTube account is called "Arelita3", or "Arelita" for short. *Her song she sang for the entry audition of World Idol Academy Tokyo is "Be Myself". *Cecilia's favorite hat in her hat collection is her orange fedora. **She performs while wearing her orange fedora in her unit with Hibiku. *Cecilia listens to Kevin Karla and La Banda on her MP3 player. **She owns a black and orange MP3 player. Gallery Cecilia_Arena.jpg|Cecilia Arena Hibilia2.jpg|Cecilia and Hibiku Cecilia's_Stage_Look.png|One of Cecilia's stage looks Sc_main_2.jpg|Cecilia's group outfit Q&As: Introduction: What position are you within the group?: Well, I'm the designer. What is your first impression of your fellow Sexy Chou members?: Anna: Señorita Anna expects me to keep the group going, but she's full of energy like me~! Carmen: Carmelita is SO good with fashion! But she's funny and cute when I tease her~. Ella es preciosa. (She's precious.) Hibiki: Hibida teases me, but also helps me with designing. I like Hibida... *blushes and giggles* Eh?! What am I saying? Hibida thinks that my chi~chi~chi~ is cute! ¡No es verdad! (It's not true!) But Hibida appreciates my designing work. Hye-Yun: Yu-tan is such a sweetheart~! Muy linda~. (Very cute~.) Favorite food?: I have a lot of favorite foods, but my top favorites are ramen noodles and grilled beef. But grilled beef is my favorite of them all because I ate a lot of it back in Argentina. ¡Deliciosa! Favorite drink?: Well, sparkling water and C.C Lemon. But I like C.C Lemon the most! Favorite animal?: Dogs because they are so fun to have! I wanted one back in Argentina, but my family couldn't afford one. Now I really want one~! Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Eating because it gives me energy! What's your favorite subject?: My favorite subject is math because I'm REALLY good at it and it's useful for designing. What's your star sign?: Aries~! I live for the thrill of the moment and I'm adventurous! Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: I can make Punk Lolita dresses. I'm the best at that! Favorite type of weather?: I love warm, sunny weather because I can go outside and get some fresh air! Category:Sexy Chou Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Global Stars Category:Characters